degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Crazychick08/Future Career Headcanons for my OTPs.
Just some headcanons about future careers that the characters could bring into their relationships. Sadly, in the case of Adam and Cam, this is going to have to stay in the hypothetical. I tried to keep it readable, by going guy then girl, but with the case of LGBTQIAP+ relationships, I went with the order they're presented in the ship name (so Fimogen went Fiona then Imogen, Darco is Dylan then Marco, and so on and so forth.) Those last three are subject to change as we see more of them. Owanya - Junior Basketball League coach, Sergeant in the Army, started as an Infantry Soldier, then Resource Management Support Clerk (working on a Police Foundations diploma so she can join the Military Police) Drianca - Event planner for hire, specializing in political campaigns/househusband, Vice President for SurCO Insurance (working on moving up to President and, eventually, CEO). Sellie - Master Corporal in the Army as an Infantry Soldier and eventually an Artillery Soldier (eventually an Intelligence Operator at the base), Journalist for the Toronto Sunbeam Spemma - Manager of The Dot (eventually opens his own cafe, The Sitting Room), reporter for Environmental Topics Weekly. Eclare - Director of Freakshow Theater in Greenwhich, journalist for The Real World magazine. Jonnor - Mechanical engineer, Director of Middleton Company for the Arts. Bhandallas - Event planner specializing in birthdays and graduations, or other "youth parties"/Gym teacher, Biochemist Beckdam - Radio announcer on Live, Love & Rock, Religious Worker Jiberty - Tv host, Prime Minister Jrina - Art Dealer, Rock Climbing Instructor Crash - Rock Star, Rock Star/Legal aid for bands Darco - Hockey player, English teacher (teachables in computers, art, history, science, and geography) Palex - Administrative assistant, Physiotherapist Fimogen - Fashion Designer, Clothes Critic host Wannah - Manufacturing Machine Operator, Electrical Engineering Tech Sia - Music Producer, World famous Model Bolly J. - Artist, Management Consultant. Morisol - Music Therapist, Wedding planner Jatie - Green construction company owner (JM Green), Journalist for The Canadian Affair Camaya - Personal Care Assistant/Recreational Therapist/Special Ed. Teacher, Musician in the National Orchestra Zori - Chef, Acting Instructor Ziley - Art Director, Football Player Janny - Mechanic Shop Owner, Actress Parcy - Film Director/Editor, Fundraiser and Math Teacher (other teachables in philosophy, religion, sociology, psychology, world issues, and art) Dantay - Music Teacher, Gossip Reporter on The Daily Dish Jeclan - Foreign Service Officer, Corporate/Commercial Lawyer Save - Disc Jockey/Actor, Sports Marketer Ziles - Stunt Person, Actress Trab - Famous Actor (stage), Naturopath (licensed massage therapist & Acupunturist as well) Koby - IT tech, Gymnast/Comic writer Jayla - Anthropologist/Writer, Costume Designer Trethan - Recreation Director, Retail Buyer Leirissa - Dancer, Social Worker Halia - Food Tester, Photographer J.C. - Video Game Designer, Restaurant Owner Trace - Tattoo Artist, Graphic Designer/Activist with a discount for people in human rights circles (with a Criminal Justice degree, eventually applying to learn to be a private investigator. After THAT fails to satisfy her craving for justice, she goes back to school, gets a grad degree in criminal justice, and then proceeds to law school. After that, she continues on in criminal cases, particularly those involving some sort of social justice, kicking ass, taking names, and being famous among legal nerds everywhere as an epic prosecution lawyer) Franksha - Stylist, Makeup Artist/Hairdresser Category:Blog posts